Lilys Problem
by MysteriousAndDelirious
Summary: Lily Potter just finds out she is pregnant but, doesn't know who the father is. Will she find out who the father is of the child or will end up breaking her husbands heart? Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: News

**Let's get a start with the boring disclaimers**

**I don't own Harry Potter; if I did I would be rich and have a castle like Hogwarts.**

**Rated M for adult themes and naughty scenes.**

**Now that stuff is done! The plot:**

**Lily Potter is pregnant and doesn't know who the father is, will she find out or will her beloved husband James be raising a child who is not his?**

**Yeah so got the idea randomly I think I was watching my name is earl or something, and it all started from there. I'm guessing is not going to be too long as I had to write some of it on my iphone on notes. Anyhow read, review, favourite and most importantly ENJOY! **

Shit, it was positive. The pregnancy test was positive. Lily Potter couldn't believe her eyes; how could have this happened? Well she guessed the technicalities of it but, as for all the precautions she has taken with each man she couldn't understand why she was pregnant. Lily was stood still in the bathroom at Godric's hollow staring at the pregnancy stick that was in the sink. In her head she was thinking of the potential fathers;

"OK Lily think, who could the father be? Sirius could be but then again I doubt it the sex is just too...rough and we both agreed it only fun. Then there is Remus but now that I think about it he uses so many precautions how could it be him? Lucius Malfoy is another possibility but I prey not he wouldn't accept the idea of raising a 'half blood' into the world. And last my beautiful husband James but, we barely talk to each other due to the order. I'm going to have to tell him sooner or later. Maybe I should talk to someone about what my next move should be. I know! Molly!"

Molly had given birth to about 5 children already and had another child on her way. Molly also knew about Lily and her problem. Lily loved James very much but, the sex wasn't that amazing and because of this Lily needed variety, which she got from Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Lily walked down the stairs to the fireplace to find James asleep on the couch. The time was eight at night and it was always the way James cam home from the order just too tired to do anything. Lily found a scrap bit of paper and a pen lying around and wrote a quick note:  
>GONE TO SEE MOLLY W.<br>IF YOUR HUNGRY I'VE LEFT A SANDWICH ON THE YOU,  
>LILY XXX<br>She left it on the table next to where James was sleeping and apparated to the Burrow.  
>There she found Molly Weasley cooking whilst her husband Arthur was trying to calm the twins Fred and George who were both crying...loudly. The other children Bill, Charlie and Percy were all upstairs sleeping.<p>

"Lily! My dear! How are you? We were just about to have dinner. Please join us!" Molly came over still in her apron and gave Lily a hug which managed to get some Bolognese sauce over her new black shirt.

Lily smiled and said, "thanks for the offer but, Molly I was hoping to speak to you about something?"

"Order business?"

"No actually, private matters."

"Of course my dear follow me into the living room" Molly then called, "Arthur make sure the spaghetti doesn't burn!"

"How can I when I am holding these two?" shouted Arthur as the babies were still crying.  
>But Molly just ignored him and took Lily into the living room and made her sit down on a couch that felt like she was going to fall into it.<p>

"So my dear what can I do you for?" Molly asked in a caring way,

With a deep breath Lily said, "I think I am pregnant. And I'm not sure who the father is."

"WHAT? YOU SAID YOU WERE CAREFUL!" Molly erupted,

"I guess I wasn't careful enough, I need to find out who the father is. It's not fair on James if he has to raise a child who is not his."

"Well who are the potential fathers?" Molly tried to hide her anger but Lily could detect the joy in her voice also.

"There is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy and James."

"My best idea is to go and ask each of them when you last...well you know."

"Yes I do know and there isn't any magic I can use?"

"No my dear not that I know of. I haven't had any problems like that. Lupin has gone on order business and won't be back for another month maybe longer. What are you going to tell James?"

"Well...nothing until I find out whom the father is. I'll just go around asking them all I suppose. Thank you Molly for the help."  
>Lily was about to walk out the room when Molly called,<p>

"Congratulations my dear, whatever happens and please; do stay for dinner."

Lily smiled in agreement and stayed for dinner Arthur and Molly even with five children still had time to talk which Lily couldn't work out but, found listening to Arthur's day at work intriguing she had wondered about what it was like to work in the ministry that are trying to cover up allege damage Voldemort had done. She then thanked the both of them and apparated back home.

At home she found James and Sirius talking both with glasses of fire whiskey in their hands.  
>Sirius smiled and waved and James got up from the sofa and gave her a hug<p>

"I've been so scared someone had taken you." he said in a paranoid voice

"Didn't you see my note? I went to see Molly at the Burrow."

"Oh...Lily you do realise you're going on a task for the Order with Padfoot? Haven't you packed?"

"Oh no I haven't guess I got distracted."

Lily said which was true Lily had been sick several times in the course of the day and, was several weeks late so she tried the pregnancy test; which she kept at the back of the bathroom cabinet. This obviously distracted her.

"It's alright Lily just quickly run upstairs for whatever you will need during the night." Sirius called,  
>She quickly ran upstairs to find that she had started packing but forget when she went to get her toiletries. She grabbed what she needed using no magic and her wand then walked back downstairs with her bag packed.<p>

"Ready to go to the Dragon's Lair?"

Sirius said who was now waiting with James at the bottom of the stairs. Sirius had his black jeans on and the black coat James and Lily had gotten as a gift, he was wearing nothing underneath and so you could see the start of a few tattoos. Lily was trying hard not to stare but, the question got her panicked,

"Lily darling you do remember the task get the item from the vampire at the pub, the Dragons Lair in Bath." James asked slightly concerned.

"Oh yeah sorry must be a bit tired. I remember the stone right?"  
>James and Sirius nodded in sync. Lily walked down the stairs and said goodbye to James,<p>

"Bye lovely. Dumbledore said it's nothing too hard the only potential is the vampire may have cancelled the deal but take care all the same. I don't want you coming home with two bite marks!"

James smiled and Lily tried to smile back; he gave her a kiss and Lily embraced this kiss so much she didn't want it to end. It hurt her so much that she had to keep her secret from James with the potential he could be the last to know.

"Love you Lily, take care." James whispered.

"I know, and I love you and don't forget I always will." Lily whispered back. James then stopped and Lily walked sadly to Sirius who apparated to the dragons lair. With that they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK guys totally forgot to say I expect to be whacking out a chapter a week maybe more if I get bored and think "let's gets some more updates on that fan fiction." **

**This is my first smut but, its not really I'd call it ****more of a cheeky paragraph :P**

**Oh yes and this chapter has a vampire in it**** I'd like to say this now: NO IM NOT TWILIGHT FAN! I would rather walk around the world barefoot using a road of Lego than read/watch twilight (stabbing yourself in the heart is just a tad extreme guys) as for the fang-banging, sex-obsessed, super-gore fest that is called true blood – that ting I love!**

**Second time I have seen deathly hallows part 2 and I STILL CRIED and also still really got annoyed about the lack of words David Thewlis says cause his voice… him in general is too darn sexy. Also watched the ****in-betweeners movie…I wonder what happen if Will and the gang met James and the Marauders? DISCUSS KIDS! Also read, review, eat an apple a day, drink loads of water and most importantly…eat chocolate**

**Laterz alligatorz!**

Chapter Two Sirius

They had arrived on the quiet side entrance and walked in and ordered their drinks, the place was exactly like the leaky cauldron only one difference, there were more vampires.

Sirius ordered "one fire whiskey and one...?"

"Pumpkin juice please." Lily replied,

"bloody hell unlike you to drink!"

Lily glared at Sirius who eventually gave the barman the money; it was quite a while before Lily spoke. "What about rooms?"  
>"Room 4 already sorted it. The bloke said he would be waiting for us in the corner by the stairs and if we were a minute after eleven he'd leave lucky we are two minutes early eh?"<p>

"Yeah just great." Lily tried to smile,

"what the hell is wrong with you today Evans? Looks like something just died."

"Not exactly..." Lily sighed

Sirius pondered for a minute the last statement "Lily are you and James-"

"Oh is that him?"

A man in Gothic attire walked in and sat in the furthest corner and took a quick glance at his watch. Lily and Sirius walked other Lily asked "are you-"

"Edmund Smith? Yes I am and you must want your item. I'm sorry for my strange business hours but, I was engaged elsewhere and I have decided to change the deal."

Sirius and Lily leaned into hear, "I have decided I'm hungry." Edmund said in a cool voice; as a response Sirius raised his sleeve

"Mr Black you do look appetising but, Mrs Potter looks...delicious."

"No deal is off forget it." Sirius replied angrily

"Fine then I'm sure Dumbledore would be happy to hear you two wouldn't except my new deal on the grounds Sirius Black, wouldn't want his beloved Lily Evans to have two tiny bite marks engraved into her flesh. You are his beloved?"

Both replied in sync "No we are just friends"

"Strange how you acted Mr Black, how you act around her is like a lover would and its also rather strange room four is booked, which has a double bed; I'm sure Lily Evans lover would lover to hear about this." The vampire said smugly.

Sirius got his wand out rashly and quickly and pointed it at the vampire "You want to fuck with me vampire?" he said angrily

The vampire then suddenly at vampire speed rammed Sirius into a wall and somehow was holding his wand across his neck causing to Sirius to be choked…..

"I could snap you like a twig! Yes I do want to fuck with you...and Lily Evans also." He smiled at Sirius who was struggling for air

"PUT HIM DOWN! STOP IT PLEASE! KEEP THE STONE JUST PUT HIM DOWN!" Lily screamed

"No have the bloody stone the item causes too much pain! I want your blood A LOT MORE than the stupid stone"

"Fine just don't hurt him" Lily begged

The vampire released Sirius dropped him on the ground alongside his wand like a carless owl drops a letter, Sirius picked his wand up and got up slowly whilst gasping for air.

"Mr Sirius Black, you are here to watch, if you feel I'm taking too much blood I will stop immediately. May I Ms Lily Evans?"

She nodded in agreement, he raised her sleeve for the vampire who bit her she whimpered a little but then started to think how good it felt like her first orgasm only ten times as powerful. He withdrew not long after he started.

"Thank you Ms Lily Evans top marks for your blood; a simple charm will help you out of the daze. Here is the stone and Dumbledore has given me the money. So here is the stone."

He took a small box out his pocket and opened it. The stone was tiny and a little green with what appeared to have been a small triangle engraved on it. Dumbledore had told them not to touch the stone; they both had taken his word.  
>"Pleasure doing business with you two." The vampire then walked out the pub.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well now that's sorted you take the bags to the room I'll go and apparated to Dumbledore he told me to as soon as we got the stone."<p>

Sirius then disappeared Lily was then left to carry the bags up the small, creaky, wooden, stairs. When she got to the room Sirius was waiting,

"slow coach! Dumbledore was up writing a letter or something looked important so I didn't stay long. You have the key Evans going to let us in?"

Sirius got out a smoke and light and lit up. "I needed that after the stupid fucking vampire."

He smiled slightly at Lily; the near death experience with Edmund appeared not to have had the slightest affect on Sirius. Lily got the key out and unlocked the door dragging the two bags in whilst Sirius casually walked in shutting the door.

"You could have helped me Sirius!" Lily cried,

"Not my style!" Sirius called; the concerned, angry Sirius had gone and the cool, unresponsive Padfoot had replaced him instead.

"Jesus I was going to ask when the last time we fucked but, that seems to hard right now!" Lily screamed standing next to the bed. Sirius walked towards her and put out his cigarette when he was standing right before Lily.

"Why the fuck would you need to know that?" Sirius replied - he was back

"You worked it out downstairs don't act like you've forgotten I'm pregnant!" Lily had started to feel a lump in her throat

"What? I thought you and James were going to break up! Lily...am I going to be a dad?"

"I don't know...I'm four months pregnant the test says, so it depends when we last had sex but, I've always told you, your not the only one I..." Lily couldn't finish her sentence the tears were too much.

Sirius gave her a hug and whispered softly in her ear, "Around that time we hadn't started seeing each other. We've met up about four times and the first time was in late march. It's now mid-April."

"How do you rem-"

"because they were all amazing nights Evans."

They were both looking at each other now. Her beautiful blue eyes looking into his gorgeous grey ones; there was just the two of them at that moment in time Lily then said,

"Want to make another amazing night...can't get pregnant right now can I?" Lily winked she had stopped crying now.

Without hesitation Sirius was kissing her and a battle of tongues had begun. Lily was winning as Sirius always let her do this as he'd take control elsewhere. She could taste the remnants of tobacco in his mouth it was ecstasy. Sirius had started unbuttoning Lily's shirt hoping she was wearing no bra...he was lucky. In no time soon they had both become shirtless. Sirius moved to Lily's breasts and had started to tease her and as a response she had started to feel Sirius's crotch.  
>"You're so hard." Lily whispered seductively and started to unzip his trousers.<br>"Not so fast Evans."  
>He growled and threw her onto the bed and took the remainder of her clothes off and started to give her head. Lily had always he was best at this sexual task; the depth, the speed and the pressure all perfect and he knew just when to stop. After several minutes of this slightly breathless he started to move back up to where their mouths met and Lily could taste herself.<br>"My turn to taste you." she said, as he nibbled on her neck.  
>He took off his trousers but, left his black cotton boxers on and she started to suck his cock. Sirius held her head to guide her a little she was good but, needed a bit of guidance but, once Lily had a rhythm she could make any man scream in pleasure soon Sirius started to groan. She stopped and looked up,<br>"C'mon are we gonna fuck or just fuck around?"  
>He growled "I love it when you speak like that."<br>Before spinning her round so she was on all fours and Sirius entered her his pace was the usual rough feel they loved and he started to spank her ass the one way Lily orgasms.

"Evans..."

He groaned that simple word which had made Lily orgasm and soon after Sirius's cum flowed into her.  
>They both collapsed lay in each others arms, not even bothering to change and fell asleep. Lily loved what happened but, realised it was to be the last of the kind between Sirius and her. Hopefully he knew to Lily decided wouldn't break the news until morning for now she would just sleep in Sirius's arms.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo guys! So this be the next chapter. Totally forgot to say in last chapter I own nada ****but, it applies for the rest of the story so I thought 'can I really be bothered saying I don't own every single time? Not gonna lie no, not really."**

**Anyway got my GCSE results and got the grades I needed to go to the A-level centre I wanted. I hope everyone who received got the grades they wanted/needed and are super happy! **

**Rate, review, favourite, follow, enjoy, elephant? Pairs of things are more awesome than enjoy being a loner in the corner :P**

Chapter 3: morning

Lily woke up to Sirius singing in the shower. The worst part of having Sirius as a fuckbuddy was the singing that Lily had to wake up to. As Lily woke up and got out of her drowsy state. Sirius walked back out in his white fluffy dressing gown which really didn't suit his usual bad-boy image.

"Good sleep?" he asked merrily

"Yeah ok I guess; and you?"

"After what we did last night, it was very good." Sirius replied cheekily,  
>this prompted Lily to talk about her foolish actions, "about last night you said some things which made me react in a way I shouldn't have. I can't help but, think do you have feelings for me? You know we are meant to be only seeing each other for the sex?"<p>

Sirius reacted hastily "yeah of course I do! I mean I know you have a few others as well and that the first night was a brilliant accident kind of like last night."

He tried to put on a fake smile and started to change into jeans and a checked shirt that was ripped on purpose, Sirius liked to keep up with muggle fashions.

"Nights like last can never happen again." lily said  
>Sirius stopped putting on his jeans and looked Lily in the eye. "I know." and carried on fastening his jeans trying to hold the slight tears.<p>

"Sirius what happened in March was an accident anyway you know that. James had managed to break his arm accidentally on a cursed broomstick. I was upset over his stupidity and the potential that he could have lost his arm and I really needed comfort. Turned out be some good sex, we were fuck buddies that's all. Please remember that."

"I do and I will. Lily Evans it was a pleasure. I hope you find the father is and I hope its James."

He tried to smile, he had fallen for her obviously she had always thought he was a playboy any girl he could have and he wanted his best mates wife. She got up and got dressed into white blouse and black trousers, she would shower later; seeing to the child was a better idea,

"Sirius I need to go and find out who the father is so that's another two people I need to find. Take care and there will be others you're a very attractive, smart funny man."

She kissed him one last time and he smiled a genuine one all the words he wanted to hear, at Hogwarts he wasn't a big fan of Evans she just got in the way and tried to dissuade the mischief the marauders did but, now she had found respect for him and didn't see him as an immature man. Just as she was about to leave Sirius called to her

"He's back in 2 weeks taken a shorter amount of times then expected – Remus that is. We have been keeping in touch."

She turned around a smiled "Thank you Sirius"

"And thank you Evans."

* * *

><p>Lily decided to Floo back to Godric's Hollow where she found looking into the microwave which had fish fingers spinning around slowly inside.<p>

"Just look Lily! You can cook food so quickly! This muggle technology is amazing! What do they call these things milo-caves?"

"Microwave my lovely,"

Lily smiled and put her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek whilst he was still watching the food in the microwave, she loved how her husband could be a caring serious man but, other times a funny one especially when looking at muggle technology which had been influenced by Arthur Weasley and Sirius Black.

"How was it?" James asked

"Ugh terrible Sirius kept hassling about how was, when I actually I was fine..."

"No, the mission Lily?"

Lily realised she could have said something terrible and let go of James,

"Yeah good Dumbledore was after this stone not sure if it's for the order looks more like another item for the personal collection."  
>Lily pushed her hair back and James saw two holes in her wrist<p>

"What are they?" James asked and got up to have a closer look

"Oh it's nothing vampire wanted to taste my blood. So I let him. I'm fine really." lily said unconcerned

"He could have killed you Lily!"

"He didn't, he bit me in the pub and Sirius was on hand also if he got out of hand Sirius could help." Lily said

"Don't do anything so stupid again." James gave Lily a hug and kissed her a little on the neck

"I won't, I promise." she held onto him for a while and then let go

"Lily do you want to go upstairs and..."

"No its fine thinking about it the bite has made me a little bit strange think I may have a nap." She smiled and went upstairs for her nap. She was actually tired but, the real reason was that, she couldn't face the idea of having James just after having his best friend.

She woke up and it was early evening. Downstairs James was on writing a letter to Peter.  
>"Hey honey, just got a mission from Dumbledore and am going with Peter and I'll be leaving in a few days."<p>

"What mission is it?"

"need to set up a trap for a few death eaters thinking they will meet up and share information they won't, we will be the ones getting information about you-know-who's next plan." James explained

"It sounds dangerous please be careful." Lily said anxiously;

James looked up and smiled "I will. I always am. Well unless you count that time at Hogwarts where I got caught trying to blow up the greenhouse and when I broke my arm on my broomstick and…I should probably shut up now."

Lily smiled back and walked out the room grabbing her broomstick

"Where are you going?"

"Out to...Diagon alley we have run out of butterbeer." James nodded and carried on writing his letter.

Lily wasn't going to Diagon alley to Lucius Malfoy was actually where she was going. How they hated each other with a passion. A passion that was so strong that on a December night when they managed to get stuck in the ministry of magic elevator with no else in the small space as the holidays had started and only a few workers were still around Lily remembers the night as she flies though the air on her broomstick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey kids! Nearly getting halfway im feeling pretty proud not gonna lie! Yeah so the first bits Lilys POV flashback style next bits in third person present just in case people went WTF (i know i would). So i was thinking Darth Vader verses Voldemort - would they get or would an epic battle commence and who would win? Drop us a mail to show us your opinion, food for thought...as i blatantly have a life.**

**Anyways review cause the amount of readers doesn't equal to the amount of reviews or i seriously am rubbish at maths. Anyway read, review and most importantly ENJOY!  
><strong>

**(LILYS POV)**

I remember having to go on Halloween to the Ministry to give something to Arthur a bewitched toaster which kept clasping onto peoples hands as they put the bread into the toaster and therefore burning their hands. On the way in I saw Lucius talking a lady who wore only pink, I remember the look he gave me that I'm just dirt, a mud blood that deserves to be killed. I ignored him or did I give him a look of your a death eater who should stop being so stuck up?  
>I gave the toaster to Arthur who thanked me and my way to the lift Lucius came in. No one else just him and the majority of staff were on holiday. A tense silence until between floors three and four, the lift had stopped. He pressed all the buttons he could until I spoke;<p>

"The lift has stopped we have to wait till either someone calls the lift or they notice it's stopped working you idiot."

"Well obviously you would know about these muggle items alongside Weasley." he sneered

"Yes I know how to use the telephone and microwave. You however don't."  
>I pressed the help button and got a message in a mundane tone:<p>

"Thank you for letting us know the lift has stopped working; we are currently dealing with your request. We predict the lift will be functioning within three hours. Thank you for your patience goodbye."

"Oh what fun! Being stuck with you in a lift for three hours!" I said exclaimed,

"Fun? What about me I have to be stuck with a mud blood whilst brainless squibs fix the lift!"

I ignored that comment and took of my coat to reveal a red blazer and black skirt. He did the same so he took his fur coat of to reveal his wizard pinstripe suit.

"What is that hideous outfit you're wearing?"

"It's called being in style. It was either that or jeans and a floral shirt." I exasperated

" how hideous and superficial muggles are...what are jeans?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes "you haven't a clue? I'm surprised you haven't been run over by a car! You know what they are right?" I asked mockingly

He said nothing and just let me carry on breathing heavily, trying to hold his anger in

"Everyone knows you favour you-know-who, just haven't seen any evidence no death Mark either! May just go and dig your own grave, it's gonna be Azkaban or him who gets you."

I was starting to get angry and I remember him looking fuming.

"You probably don't be the pureblood that you claim to be. Your best mates are likely to be muggles. Your eyes are too blue to be real, probably wearing contacts and your hair is just

too nice for a wiz-"

He was erupting with rage his eyes with a look of anger; I thought I had said too much I knew he was going to do something terrible to me instead. He took me in his arms and smacked his lips onto mine with such a passion it was insane. I remember the taste of him and his tongue in my mouth. I don't know why he did this, to shut me up, as revenge for my words, who cares? Neither of us did, we both were enjoying the moment; that was all that mattered. He held me against the wall of the elevator and before I knew it we were having mindboggling sex and afterwards we were both sprawled out on the floor using our coats as blankets and trying to get our breaths back; we had spent two and half hours fucking. Twenty minutes before the lift was meant to work. We started to make ourselves look presentable,  
>"you know it can never happen again." he turned around and said these words with no emotion<p>

"Oh I think it will happen again."  
>He gave me a pissy look, "why is that? You have a husband, I have a wife and most importantly I'm a pure blood and your disgusting mud blood."<p>

"That doesn't matter, you enjoyed yourself so much, you know what were saying to me…" afterward I then whispered in his ear:

"You said that was the best sex you've ever had and that I'm like a tiger in bed. Here's my telephone number if you have one if not use a public box, they are very useful. The offer still stands."

I kissed his ear and bit his neck then stopped; the lift had started to work. He took the offer and met several times more but, it is hard with his attitude and image of a pureblood. We never talk much before or after a few exchanges of how are you and that's it. So much passion, so much hate, so much fucking. I love it.

* * *

><p>Lily lands by the home of Lucius Malfoy and walks up hoping he would see her. She knocks at the door and waits; a house-elf opens the door.<p>

"I'm here to see Lucius Malfoy is he in." The house elf nods and runs to get him.

"How many times have I told you don't answer the door let me answer-"

He's stopped in his telling off to his house off he whispers to the house elf and the elf runs off. He's standing there in another suit this time it's only black.

"Can I come in?" Lily asks

"I thought we agreed we would make arrangements over the phone."

"The matter is urgent."

"Well sit down on the bench over there, my wife will be home any minute from her sisters."

He pointed to a bench that was just by the front door, the house was huge like Lily expected and she sat on the bench and Lucius followed.

"What is it then? If you're quick we can-"

"I'm pregnant."

Lucius stopped and gave her a petrified look

"Am I the..." he couldn't even finish his sentence

"I don't know when we last hooked up, would you be able to tell me?"

Awkward silence fell upon him he blurted out "I shouldn't have been with a mud blood I knew."

Lily got her wand out and pointed it at Lucius and screamed

"Don't change the fucking subject! When did we last have sex?"

"I don't know...February I think." he said panicked

"You think? You should know!"

"God you're a fucking dickhead; pureblood bullshit and now this!" Lily screamed trying to calm herself down by inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"I can't think! I'm sure its February but I'm not sure. I'm guessing we aren't meeting again." he asked gasping with relief as Lily lowered her wand.

"Yeah I've told the others as well."

Lily got up and started walking out of the grounds Lucius chased after her,

"What? There are others?"

"Didn't you realise? Wow you really are an idiot. Take care Lucius. I need to go home now."

Lucius stood speechless whilst Lily flew away on her broomstick.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: revealed

**Sorry for the late update guys****! I'll hopefully make it up to you with next chapter **** and have you heard the new Tinker Tailor Solider Spy out soon Colin Firth + Gary Oldman = mind explosion of sexy thoughts: P **

**Anywayz as per usual read, rate, and review, favourite – this is all what Simon says **

When Lily got home she found James had gone to bed. So she climbed up the stairs to join him and she cuddled up next to him. Out of all the people who she didn't want to be the father she would rather it be Sirius or Remus; her husbands best mates rather than Malfoy someone her husband loathed, because of this it relax her mind slightly but, she still worried and it took sometime before she finally went to sleep.

Next morning she woke up to the sound of James and Sirius singing along to the Bee Jees. Alone Sirius was a bad singer but, when with James he was in a different league of painful to the ears.  
>Lily woke up, had her shower and put on an old pair of jeans and T-shirt<br>she went downstairs to find a cup of coffee and toast waiting for her on the table in the kitchen.

"You guys and muggle music...will I have to ban you guys from a radio?" Lily jokingly said as she sat herself down.

James and Sirius both laughed and the music solo came in to which they started dance with each other giggling like they used to at Hogwarts after they had done a prank. James was leading which made the whole situation even funnier, as he had two left feet.

"Sirius don't get too cuddly with my husband now. And how do you know the words to stuff like I thought liked stuff like motörhead?" Lily said after a gulp of coffee.

"Guilty pleasure." Sirius grinned at Lily then at James

Just as the music was fading an owl which was a black a white owl which flew through the window landing two letters on the table, both were addressed to James, then heading right back out.

"That's funny I didn't recognise that owl." Sirius said,

"Probably just order stuff using different owls, all this safety business set up." James walked over to open the letters  
>"one is a howler." he said<p>

"In for it now aren't you. Goodness knows how many times my mother sent me one when I went your." Sirius chuckled and lit up a cigarette.

Lily was silent, she recognised the owl, and it was the Malfoy's owl.

"I don't know if you should open that." Lily hastily, Sirius looked at her in a strange way

"Nonsense it could be Order-"

The letter had exploded and now Lucius Malfoy was talking sarcastically but, sometimes seriously the howler said:

"Dear Mr Potter,

I am delighted to tell you that your wife is pregnant! Congratulations.  
>However she does not know who the father is. I am not the father even though for the past five months we have been having an affair. Meeting up on several occasions to...well let's not say but, I think you know. The last time we met was the end of March before that we had a gap due to my work we mostly met in March but, a few times in January as well. As for the other men she has been with I do not. If you do not believe this accusation the second letter should change your mind completely.<br>Yours Faithfully  
>Lucius Malfoy"<p>

The letter tore up into pieces, James darted to the second letter and cracked it open, Lily was weeping silently now looking down at her jeans.  
>Sirius walked over to James to see what was in the envelope. It was a wizarding picture of Lily and Lucius kissing passionately on a bed, how could Lily have forgotten the time when Lucius forced a house-elf Dobby or something to take the picture even though he thought it was too private – Lily nearly had an argument with Lucius due to the elf's unwillingness.<br>James looked up at Lily as she got up to get her bag that was flung on the sofa.

"Lily, where are you going?" James asked concerned

"Away how could you love me now?" Lily had tears falling down her skin making her mascara run slightly

"Lily let's talk please. Who were the others?"

"It would wreck your friendship if you were to find out I've wrecked our love." Lily had started to let herself unlocking the door

"Lily, lovely please don't do this"

Lily couldn't even look at him she felt sick. She whimpered a goodbye and started to walk away. She knew if she stayed the inquisitive James the angry one would appear she didn't want to risk that.

She started to walk down the country lane where it started to pour down. Lily wished she was at home with James holding her no one else yet she couldn't turn around. She didn't want to be with the Weasleys she would have to tell them the whole story and Arthur would become alien towards her. Remus was still away. Soon she heard fast footsteps behind her and soon shouting – it was Sirius.

"LILY WAIT! STOP!"

She stopped and waited for Sirius to catch up once he finally did he was out of breath and so she needed for him to catch his breath

"James wants you back Lily – to talk over things."

"Or get mad and when he gets mad I see Prongs not James its horrible!" Lily retorted

"Well you will overcome it. That's his child and he wants to care for her or him."

"No it's a child not his child – Remus isn't back yet so it could-"

"Lily if you just go back you can talk it through with me and James." Sirius was starting beg,

"You? You haven't told him. Please say you haven't!" Lily said stunned

Sirius said nothing and looked down at his feet finally after a tense silence he spoke

"He just wants you back."

"I need to know we won't fight and end our marriage. Then I'll come back." Lily said softly and pecked him on the cheek

Lily just apparated somewhere randomly and ended up in a typical muggle suburbia; which Lily also happened to recognised the house she was stood in front of. Lily knew the owner he would not judge; he would not ask too many questions, he would be happy to comfort her. Lily knew Severus Snape had been there for her always and always would be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Comfort

**Next chap is up! Am I an evil one for leaving it at an epic hook/cliff-hanger at the end of last chapter? Lets not discuss :P**

**So yeah I was looking at the traffic and I saw the amount of people reading this thing and I was like"why the lack of reviews? PORQUE?"  
>So yeah you know the sit. Read and review. No seriously review. :P <strong>

Lily soaked from the rain walked up to the door of Severus Snape's house and pressed the doorbell. She was hoping for him to be in his house as a light was on after several minutes of being stood outside in the rain Snape finally answered the door but, only opened it a little revealing his hooked nose. He was in his usual robes lily disliked yet he did as they were comfortable, his hair greasy Lily knew he washed it but, nothing could be done and his black eyes looking at her in shock - she was the last person to arrive on his door step.

"Lily Evans, you're...here." he said shocked and in a state of disbelief

"Yeah I know Severus; may I come in? It's a little cold outside." Lily said whilst shivering Snape opened the door completely now and invited her into the living room where there were so many books

"I shall run upstairs and get a towel. I'll see if I have anything you can wear. Or I can use…" Snape said and held up his wand

"Not really wanting to offend you but, I'm not sure if I can trust you and magic currently in the state the magicing world is and what side your on." Snape nodded and continued to go on upstairs.

Lily was stood shivering she looked around. On the mantelpiece above the fire place was a photo just a muggle one of her and Snape both 9 years old smiling in the park on a summers day. Lily smiled at this.

"Here's a shirt and trousers it's my old Hogwarts you can borrow them until-" he saw what Lily was looking at

"Petunia took the photo, I remember the day you and her actually got on! She lost her kite and so you fetched it for her using no magic, and she wouldn't leave you alone the whole day."

Snape tried to smile but, was blushing with embarrassment and passed her the clothes and towel and then turned around. Suddenly he snapped out of this faded yet happy memory and said in a cold voice: "Lily why you are here?"

"I'll explain once I have changed as it's a long story."

"I'll get some fire whisky then or wine."

Lily shrugged and Snape carried soon Lily was in snapes old Hogwarts uniform as for everything else was on the floor and her hair was wrapped in the towel and she sat down on the sofa.  
>Snape lit the fire using magic and poured two glasses of firewhiskey giving one to Lily and laid the bottle on the coffee table by the sofa that was covered in books; he sat on the chair opposite the sofa.<p>

"Lily what is it? Do you need help or-"

"Just listen." she said as she sipped a bit of firewhiskey.

"I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations, you would be a very good mo-"

"I don't know who the father is." Lily said staring into her glass of firewhiskey and paused before saying

"It might be Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

Snape shuddered at the last two names

"Does Potter know?" Snape asked and got up to sit closer to Lily

"Firstly his name is James and yes Lucius was angry at the idea I had other people and so he told James in a howler. I was scared James got angry so I left, you were the person I turned to." Lily had taken the towel of her head so the fire would dry her hair quicker and placed the towel on the table

"Why did you go to me?"

"It's...hard to explain."

"No it's not just telling me Evans."

"You know it's Potter."

"Don't change the subject and you'll always be Evans to me."

Lily stared directly into his black eyes " I came to you...because I know you care about me. Even after you called me a mud…"

"Lily this isn't the time." Snape hastily said "You have him." Snape couldn't even bring him to say Potter

"I do but, I also have you I always have you. My anger blinded me creating an unwillingness to forgive even though I noticed the pain in your eyes as soon as you said that word. One of my biggest regrets never forgiving Servers Snape." Lily said and took another sip of firewhiskey and put the now empty glass on the table.

"Lily we've both moved on." Snape said softly

Lily stood up and screamed suddenly;

"Don't lie! You haven't moved on if you have you wouldn't have let me in, you wouldn't let me wear your clothes! Snape you haven't moved!"

Snape got up to scream back at her "Well you haven't either! You here know that I am a death eater but, here you are!"

"Yet you haven't killed me!"

Silence both trying to calm down and suddenly the emotion was too much for Lily who burst into tears "Please don't stop caring. Promise me you won't."

Lily started to hug Snape crying into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist whilst Snape stood not knowing what to do.

"Lily I promise. I'll never stop caring; I always have done and in always will."

He sat down and Lily followed resting her head on his shoulder and held his hand which was placed on his lap and shut her eyes. Snape just gazed at her.

"Is it going to be a boy or a girl." he whispered

"I don't know. Why?"

"Just curious about what you would call the child."

"I've like the name Clarissa if it's a girl but, if it's a boy I don't know."

"I've always liked the name Harry. Maybe because my father hated the strangeness of my name – I know it's a mu- " Snape abruptly stopped realising he would regret the next thing he would say.

"If James and I were never to get back together, could you look after me and the baby?"

"You don't even need to ask."

She looked up and kissed his cheek. She could taste a salty tear.

"Why are you crying?" Lily asked softly

She nuzzled herself back into Snapes shoulder

"I have never been so scared in my life. Nor have I been happier."

Lily smiled "I certainly have gone to the right person for comfort. Good night Sev."

He realised he had been forgiven and that there was a chance for Lily to be in his life and for Snape to be in her life, secretly of course but, that didn't matter. He realised he had been given this chance as soon as he was called Sev. Snape stayed the whole night barely getting any sleep as he watched Lily sleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Again pardon the lateness and also it is a REALLY short chapter but, i'm still adjusting to the new life and work load of collage, ahh well been invitied to two parties in two weeks thats not bad, not bad at all :)  
>Sorry if i come across as a bitch in the next sentance but, i look at the amount of readers and im still seeing not many reviews so thank you Mini Luna for the first and only review! Will i have to shun you guys by next chapter? i hope not. Please tell me what you think if you liked it, if it was mediocre you can me you hated the idea, thought it was crap and i wouldn't mind so please, please, review!<strong>

**Til next time  
><strong>

Chapter 7: untitled

Next morning Lily woke up to find Snape stroking her hair. Twiddling his thumbs gently through her beautiful fiery hair.  
>"Morning your clothes are all dry. The shower is upstairs if you would like one and I'll make breakfast whilst you do so." he said softly<p>

Lily got up to have her shower and whilst shampooing her hair she started to think:  
>"Everything will be ok; I have someone who cares about me and will look after both the child and me. I just need to know who the father is still. When Remus gets back I'll ask him but, he'll go to James first. Even though Snape has said these words I still want to know. And his words are lies anyway he's a death eater I am a muggleborn - it could never work, at least I think it could never work after all how could I leave James like I...have."<p>

She sighed at the last thought even though Sev cared she loved James so much more; he could make her smile when she was upset or angry, give her advice when she didn't know what to and most importantly he was head over heels in love. And it hurt so much to think she had hurt him. She eventually got out the shower and changed into her now dry clothes and went downstairs.

"Morning Sev," Lily said

He smiled at her and she beamed back at him.  
>"I'm not really a morning person. So this is all I've got." he said, he had changed into a greyish suit very different to what Snape usually wore, and pointed to some fruit and tea.<p>

"It's fine. I'm still grateful you took me in. "Lily kissed him on the cheek making him blush and sat down

"So what's the fancy suit for?" Lily questioned "have you finally got rid of the wizard robes and now wearing the muggle clothes."

"Nice rhyme but, no it's business."

"What sort of business?"

Snape said quickly "Death eater."

"Why wear muggle clothes I believe you-know-who wouldn't be happy with it."

"Lily can we just leave it at that? Stop nosing into business which you shouldn't know."

"Yeah just because I'm muggleborn and all that pureblood stuff" Lily muttered

"That's not what I meant knowing certain things may kill us both. So can we just leave it at that please?"

"I know –"

"I know but, we will make it. I promise." he took Lily's hand and looked at hers whilst Lily smiled and the two sat in silence for a while.

Suddenly Snape said, "Lily I know it's not my business but, how far along are you?"

"Why should you know that but, I'm not allowed to know your business?" Lily said whilst nibbling on a strawberry

Snape sighed and said quickly "No more questions but, we need to control what the muggles say on the television certain things aren't allowed to be said. I go and look for these errors as I work for one of the most reliable and major newspapers of the country. Now your turn Lily."

"I'm four months a long I've been taking diet pills so it was only until the morning sickness kicked in I realised as it affected my well you know..."

"You don't need to take pills your perfect." Snape put his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes and leaned into kiss her she smiled back at him and Snape realised what he was about to do

"Sorry I shouldn't." Snape got up and walked to the counter and lent back on.

"No it's-"

"You need to speak to him. He hasn't said he won't love you yet and believe he still does."  
>Lily sighed and said "You're right I'll write a letter now."<p>

An owl then flew in through an open window dropping a letter into Lily's lap and right back out again,

"I don't think you need to." Snape commented  
>Lily opened the letter<br>"All it says is come outside. Look."

She showed the letter to Snape  
>"then do that Lily."<p>

"But Sev I can't."

"Evans you're going to have to go out sooner or later may as well go now."

She got up and gave him a hug  
>"I'm scared. What happens if he doesn't want me anymore?"<p>

"Don't focus on that what if. Focus on what you need to do which is to go outside and I believe with how much he loves you he'll take you back."

Lily stopped hugging him and said

"Thank you for helping me Sev. You're going to be a great uncle."

"Uncle?"

"I want you to have access to the child Sev and even though you won't see the child as much as say Sirius I still want you to see the baby."

He smiled at her and wished her luck and moved away from her clutch and Lily started walking out the kitchen and to the front door then ran back into the kitchen

"Sev I forgot to give you a thank you present."  
>He raised an eyebrow and walked towards her as she was standing by the doorway.<br>She suddenly gave him a kiss it was passionate but, brief.

"Thank you."

Lily said and smiled then grabbed her bag which was flung on the floor by the front door and walked out. Leaving Snape stunned and full of joy knowing that there was a small chance that Lily might walk into his life again, was enough to make him feel something he had forgotten; happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pardon the lateness collage im still getting my head around time managing. I also had been possessed by the demon called "writers block"**** hence the shortness of this chapter.i also thought i had uploaded chapter 7...but, i hadn't  
>whoops! *goes to corner and shuns herself*<br>**

**Enjoy and review, no seriously review if people think it's that bad, then review the story so I can work on my flaws! So yeah REVIEW!**

Chapter 8: Meeting

Lily ran outside to find James, Sirius, Peter and Remus waiting. All of whom were looking incredibly bored whilst holding a giant piece of card saying:  
>I love you Lily!<br>All except for James who was holding a boom box which started to play the cure in-between days.  
>Everyone looked bored except James and Lily was turning pink with embarrassment as there were a few passersby.<p>

"I know you like this song Evans."

James shouted and smiled and Lily smiled back. The music was very loud. James then placed the boom box on the ground and held out his hand inviting her to dance; she accepted.

"Why are you here may I ask?" Lily said

"To explain that I still love you whatever the case." James said

"But I had-"  
>"I know with two of my best mates and some blonde dickhead. I'm going to explain soon who really the father is."<p>

They carried on dancing with the rest of the marauders stood awkwardly whilst Lily and James started to sing along.  
>At the end of the song Padfoot, Wormtail and Moony all dropped the poster in relief.<p>

"Thank god! My arm was getting tired." Peter moaned

"Amen to that." Sirius said as he was lighting a cigarette.

Remus then pulled Sirius by the arm up to James and Lily.  
>"Sirius and I have something to say." Remus said and then let go of Sirius<p>

"Yeah we are sorry James." Sirius said  
>"And..."<p>

"We are sorry Lily I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

"And I shouldn't have carried on seeing you even after you and James got together."

"What Moony?" James questioned

"Well even before we were together I was seeing Remus his 'problem' was becoming too much and needed something to vent his emotions - that was me with...well you know." Lily quickly explained

"and we haven't been together for several years since I had the common sense to stop after you got married." Remus glared at Sirius who looked away quickly

"its fine but, James how can you be OK with this I've been with your best friends!" Lily cried

" There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love. "

"Deep shit man." Sirius said,

James grinned and then kissed Lily a passionate giant one in front of everyone. Finally they pulled away

"Anyway you're completely forgetting the Christmas Party; I think it's time to get a pensieve." James said to Lily cheekily

"I have one at my place, your welcome to use it." Remus said,

James smiled recognition "Let's go home my Lovely Lily."

Lily smiled back until she figure in a door way looking out at her and James hugging, James saw this an looked at the figure and recognised him immediately. A scowl went across James face,  
>"James you and him will need to talk."<p>

With a sigh James and Lily walked up to Snape "Thank you for looking after Lily. Hopefully you helped her a bit."

Snape just nodded and held out his to shake each James's. As James took Snape hand he whispered something into snapes ear which made him turn white. Then James and Lily walked away, Lily didn't know what he had said except it wasn't good and didn't need to ask. She took James hand and they apparated back home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Like I said next chapter this is going to be the last chapter before the epilogue so thanks for reading!**

Chapter 9: Home

Lily and James were lying in bed cuddling as they had made love for the third time in a row.

"Think we will go for the forth time?" James asked jokingly

Lily didn't say anything she was napping so James took the liberty of tucking Lily into the covers. Whilst he slowly got up to arrange what he called the pensieve party.

It would be a group of very close friends mostly people from the order, and a pensieve which Remus would bring.  
>When Lily got up she got changed and went downstairs to find the Marauders and Frank and Alice Longbottom and a few others downstairs surrounded by a pensieve.<p>

"What is this? James explain." Lily questioned

"Seeing as you're so determined to find out about the father here's a pensieve and also its kind of a celebration that you're having our baby so I invited a few close mates." James smiled and held out a flask with a tear in it

"Be grateful Lily, we had to tickle your husband to death - that's a memory I won't forget." Peter chimed in and shuddered slightly at the thought in a jokey manner.  
>Lily took the flask and emptied it into the pensieve diving into the memories.<p>

* * *

><p>Lily saw their Christmas party where she had a too much to drink. And Sirius and she were fighting in the street when he had gone for a 'cigarette.'<p>

"Lily please, just a quick blowjob." Sirius whined

"Fuck off Padfoot I'm not your fucking slave." slurred Lily and turned around to go outside. Inside Remus and Peter were talking, Lily pointed at Remus who replied in a sober way (dislikes drinking at parties)

"Yes Lily what would you like?"

Lily grabbed his hand and led him into the downstairs bathroom, locked the door and tried to take his clothes of.

"Lily! Stop it!" Remus jumped and moved back towards the door.

"Why? You secretly want it!" Lily said like a child

"I saw you and Sirius fighting in the street. Don't think I don't know what this is about; revenge."

"But you're so cute! You're like a pet!"

"Lily that last comment I am going to ignore and am also going to leave this situation right now."

Remus quickly exited the door and tried finding his way back to the discussion in new wizard books that were out. Lily shouted back

"Yeah well next moon. You can just...suck Padfoots penis or summing."

Lily then suddenly vomited in the sink meaning the birth control she was using would have gone, however she obviously did not know this at the time. Not feeling so good she decided to find James who was sorting out drinks. Lily stood right next to him who kissed her lightly on the cheeks

"I don't feel too great." Lily stated in a daze of drunkenness and sobriety.

"Did you drink too much?" he asked turning to hug her, Lily did not answer and just hugged him back.

"I'm gonna go upstairs to sleep" Lily said wearily

"I will follow." Holding each others hands Lily lead the way to upstairs and to the bedroom where Lily fell asleep, in the comfort of James arms. When she awoke still slightly in a daze, James had gone to sleep and the party had stopped.  
>She started to kiss James on the lips who gradually woke up and kissed her back.<p>

"Lily." he whispered

And slowly they started to undress each other Lily was still wearing her party clothes and James, his pyjamas. Still kissing passionately not even gasping for much air James slowly rolled on top. Lily stopped kissing and let out of small gasp of pleasure when James entered her. Gasps and moans escaped their mouths and James gradually got quicker until James the climax happened. They then lay gasping for breath until Lily turned o face James in bed and then said,

"Thank you for looking after me this evening."

"I will always look after you Lily."

"I love you James." lily said taking his hand in hers.

"And I love you Lily." James said whilst kissing her hand whilst it was still in his.

* * *

><p>Lily took her head out the pensieve looking a stunned and at James. "So you knew that I was with Remus and Sirius."<p>

"You were drunk and out of your head, everyone makes mistakes, and I have also the Marauders era wasn't just about playing pranks on people."

James turned around and looked at Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail who all went really shy and blushed an incredible red.

"You all…? NO WAY!" Lily said shocked

"Lily don't get mad I've-"

"You didn't let me watch!" Lily burst into laughter whilst the Marauders joined in awkwardly laughing.

When she stopped she said "its fine I don't care I forgive you."

James then simply turned around and said "You're going to be a great mother."

Lily smiled and replied "Well you're also going to be a great father."

She then hugged him and everyone around cheered. When they stopped the others had broken off into conversation except the Marauders who were waiting for James to come into the group but, James whispered in Lily's ear something and she suddenly smiled,

"Sirius you're also going to be a great godfather, all of you are really in fact."

All three faces of the Marauders lit up especially Sirius and had a sort of group hug. Remus, Sirius and Peter all let go whilst James and Lily were still hugging.

For the first time since Lily found out she was pregnant she stopped thinking and held onto James, she would never let him go and he would never let her go.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: The part about Sev being Godfather to Lily's unborn child is a pottermore thing which J.K. announced.

Also thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! I know most people feel Lily is amazing both in the fiction and real world, as Slughorn puts it "Lovely Lily" however I think there's got to be a flaw to Lily…after all no one is perfect ;)

Anyway thank you for reading guys!

"Dear Sev,

I don't know exactly what you did or said to Dumbledore that made James, Harry and I go into hiding except I do know it was you. Just to say I'm not angry and I thank you for doing so in actual fact but, it made me realise what sort of danger me and my family will be under if our friendship continues. I realise you are a Death Eater now and you have hurt and even killed many people including myself all those years ago. This relationship that has been going on between us for several years has been dangerous for this reason but, also for another and, I think you realise it – especially that night just after New Years however, I don't think I'll ever forget how happy you were when I entered your life again and I certainly wasn't miserable to enter it again. And remember around Christmas when I brought Harry over to yours so you could finally meet him; you simply said just like the rest of them only in your special way, "Looks just like his father…he makes up for that with his eyes though…they look exactly like yours." Then I told you the news that I'm going to have another child and that…you can be godfather.

Sorry but, with the way the wizarding world is going memories like that can't be created for a long time. Maybe we will meet each other again when the world is a better place and He is gone but, it's just too dangerous, I don't even go out the house anymore. It feels like I'm losing everything Sev, as He gets stronger, the good in the world seems to get weaker or it's just the fact I'm missing you so much… I don't know how hard this is to read but, writing this is beyond painful, it feels like someone is performing the Crucio curse on me.

I will always love you Sev as a friend and maybe even more than that, never forget me Sev as I will never forget.

Love Lily"

Severus Snape had read this several times and he had received it a week just before the Potters demise. He didn't know what to think or do after reading that and now that Lily had die…his loyalty had wandered from the Dark Lord to Dumbledore, all he knew it was his fault that Lily had died and now all that remained was Harry Potter the son of his beloved but, also of James. He knew he had to keep fighting for her and whatever would happen in the future whether Harry grow up to be like James or the Dark Lord returns; Severus would protect Harry all for Lily . He wiped the single tear that was rolling down his right cheek and then kissed the letter and put it safely away into a desk.


End file.
